until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Until Dawn: Rush of Blood
Until Dawn: Rush of Blood is an upcoming ''Until Dawn'' spin-off. It's been announced by Sony Interactive Entertainment and Supermassive Games and will be a PlayStation VR exclusive. It reportedly will be released with the PlayStation VR itself on October 13th, 2016.http://uploadvr.com/new-ps-vr-clip-highlights-horror-resident-evil-dawn-lie/ Development Towards the end of October 2015, rumors of an Until Dawn DLC started to spread around. Supermassive Games, however, dismissed the rumors and clarified that Until Dawn fans had to wait for an official announcement. On October 27th, 2015, Rush of Blood had been officially announced by Sony during a conference at Paris Games Week. Supermassive Games confirmed the announcement later that same day. On November 13th the game developers have reiterated that Until Dawn: Rush of Blood is in fact not a DLC, sequel or extension, as it is a complete standalone game. Amidst said confusion of it being a DLC of Until Dawn, Sony Entertainment has confirmed that Until Dawn: Rush of Blood is independent of the Rush of Blood title. It was further explained Rush of Blood was in development the same time as the main Until Dawn game. Description A first-person VR experience, Rush of Blood takes its player on a thrilling arcade on-rails roller coaster ride through multiple levels. Here the player is obligated to shoot incoming dangers, whether it'd be The Psycho or a terrifying ghost. Shuhei Yoshida, president of Sony Interactive Entertainment Worldwide Studios, introduced Until Dawn: Rush of Blood on stage and said that in the VR game, "The thrill of the ride won't just come from the track ahead, but from a terrifying world that is out to get you." Playstation Blog Description Hi there, my name is Simon Harris and I’m an Executive Producer over at Supermassive Games. Today, we’re delighted to unveil Until Dawn: Rush of Blood, developed exclusively for PlayStation VR on PS4. Until Dawn: Rush of Blood is a descent into madness, taking you on a terrifying roller coaster ride of thrills and scares in a fast-paced, arcade-style shooter. We’re incredibly excited to be developing for PlayStation VR as this allows us to bring games to PS4 with a level of immersion and involvement never before experienced by players. When we first started working on Until Dawn: Rush of Blood, we were still in the middle of development on Until Dawn, but it was clear to us that the world and characters we were creating would be perfect to expand into new experiences. As we established compelling gameplay for VR, we were able to combine that with a journey through many familiar aspects of Blackwood Pines, but from a horrifying new perspective! Playing Until Dawn: Rush of Blood in VR is incredibly different to playing games of a similar genre in the traditional method of sitting in front of a TV screen, so we’re looking forward to seeing how players react! Prepare for Until Dawn: Rush of Blood, the (Last?) ride of your life!http://blog.us.playstation.com/2015/10/27/until-dawn-rush-of-blood-coming-to-playstation-vr/ Gallery RoB1.png RoB2.png RoB3.png until_dawn_rush_of_blood_1_enemies.jpg|Teaser labeled "Enemies". until_dawn_rush_of_blood_2_nurse.jpg|Teaser labeled "Nurse". until_dawn_rush_of_blood_3_psycho.jpg|Teaser labeled "Psycho". until_dawn_rush_of_blood_4_psycho.jpg|Teaser labeled "Psycho". until_dawn_rush_of_blood_5_psychoboss.jpg|Teaser labeled "Psycho boss". until_dawn_rush_of_blood_6_sisters.jpg|Teaser labeled "Sisters". Ifdq9PR.jpg|''Dollhouse'' screenshot gyXSeZJ.jpg|''Clowns'' screenshot P6ORGju.jpg|''Twins'' screenshot Videos File:Until Dawn Rush of Blood Trailer (PlayStation VR) File:6 Minutes of Until Dawn Rush of Blood Offscreen Gameplay File:Until Dawn- Rush of Blood - Games Preview Summer 2016 - PS VR Notes Category:Until Dawn Category:Special Content